Not So Wonderful Love
by TidusnYuna4eva
Summary: Its a TidusYuna fic. After the spring scene in Macalania,Yuna thinks she might be pregnant! What will happen if the others find out? Willshe keep her child? CHAPTER3 UP!
1. chapter1

Hey, you morons that are flaming me! First off, rock on! Second off, try checking my profile! Copied directly from it:  
_I lied; I'm not who I was pretending to be. In reality, I'm a nineteen year old female college student who is planning to major in English; I know how to properly construct a story. I did this as an experiment, but I ended up not following through with it because I honestly didn't quite expect the responses I got. Anyways, I don't really think Tidus and Yuna having a baby is all that interesting of a story, at least not for me. It won't be finished; nor will it be deleted. _

_And yes, I do have another account here, one that's real. But I don't plan on revealing that account. Most of you probably wouldn't like it, as the stories are mostly yaoi and shounen ai._

**This is my first ffx fic,so please be nice 2 me. I decided on the idea after playing the game&watching the spring scene.Such a cute scene! I guess its sorta au b-cuz I changed the ending. It was a stupid ending newayz,mines better. Oh&ffx&tidus&yuna dont belong 2 me,duh! also thx 2 my beta reader (hyde's lover) for allthe help w/ this, luv ya girl! Oh& please R&R I would really appreciate it!**

Not So Wonderful Love  
written by TidusnYuna4eva (me!)

chapter1

Yuna woke up the next morning after the wonderful night she and TIdus had shared and felt very sick. "Oh I'm going to be sick" she said to herself. She said it quietly so she wouldn't wake everyone else. she felt her stomach lurch suddenly and rushed away from the camp to the edge of the woods and than got sick. Aferwards she felt a bit better and headed back to where the others were.

"Yuna where were you I was worried" Tidus said. He had woken up and looked around to see that she was gone. "I thought a fiend had got you." Yuna smiled at him. "I'm sorry Tidus I just went for a walk I didnt mean to worry you."

He smiled back at her widely,glad to see she was okay. "Its fine but tell me next time okay? I'll go with you and kill fiends. Its dangerous and I wouldn't want you getting hurt;you know how much I love you."

"I loveyou too Tidus I said it last night remember?"she asked him,thinking back to the night before.

Tidus was about to reply to her when suddenly Rikku woke up,saying she was hungry and demanding someone fix food. "Isnt their anything to eat,we didnt get food last night cuz someone (and here she looked over at Auron with a LOOK though he was still asleep.) insisted we travel as much as possible."

Yuna laughed at her cousin. "There was food but you were so tired you fell asleepbefore we could cook it! Here come have some food now" she said. "We got bread and we can get more food later when we reach the Calm Lands okay?"

Rikku bounced around happy. She eagerly took the bread that Yuna offered her. "Thanks Yunie! Your the best cousin ever."

The summoner giggled. "Your just saying that Rikku"

Tidus stood up and came to sit down beside her,wrapping his arm around her waiste. "Your more then that Yuna;your the best girl there ever was. Thats why I love ya!" Yuna couldnt help but blush.

"Oooh your so lucky Yunie!" the Al Bhed girl said,winking at Tidus.

"Whats all this noise" Auron grumbled as he sat up,trying to rub the sleep from his eye. "Dont you know how to keep it down when people are sleeping?"

The others just laughed,which woke up Wakka Lulu and Kimahri,and after everyone had eaten they were on their way to the Calm Lands.

* * *

A week had passed since Yuna and Tidus had slept together in Macalana Lake.Every day Yuna had been woken up with sickeness,she was starting to get worried but she was afraid to tell Tidus what she supsected. She was afraid.that she might be pregnant. They hadnt used any protection since they had been to caught up in their passion for each other. It had been thebest night of Yuna's life,but know she was wondering if it had been the smart thing at thetime. If she was pregnant,she'd have to tell Tidus soon. She was pretty sure she was though because she had been gaining a tiny bit of weight. She wondered what Tidus would think,she hoped he wouldnt be mad at her! 

"Yunie come on lets go training" Rikku said,coming up to her. The entire group (Wakka,Rikku,Lulu,Kimahri,Auron,Tidus,and Yuna) had stayed at the Calm Lands all week,they had realised they were pretty weak still and wanted to train more so they decided not to go to gagazet yet.Only Auron had protested but then he protested about evertyhing and the others just ignored him by now.

"Okay Rikku" Yuna replied getting up and following her cousin outside of the inn. They ran in to fiends almost right away. Rikku used steal and took some useful items from one of the fiends but it got mad and attacked her. "Ow!" she cried out in pain. Quickly Yuna used cure on her and the scratch was gone along with the pain. Rikku gave her a smile to thank her and then killed thefiends.

They wandered around abit more running in to more feinds for Rikku to kill.Yuna spent her time using White Magic spells to heal Rikku. After theyd killed five more fiends Yuna was tired. "I'm tired Rikku" she said.

"Alredy?" Rikku asked."But we've barely killed fiends!" She looked at Yuna "how can you be tired so soon?"

Yuna shrugged though she was scared she new the answer. "I dont know Rikku but I'm tired and I want too go back so can we?"

Rikku nodded unhappily"sure,lets go back then."

They walked back to the inn silent,Rikku pouting and Yuna felt bad for cutting short their training. She wanted to apologize for it,tell Rikku the reason why she was tire dbut she didnt think,rather didnt know,if Rikku would take it well.So she said nothing and when they got to the inn she went to her room and fell asleep. She could worry about waht to do tomorow.

**A/N:how was that? I know it was short but it will get longer,I promise! sorry if their are mistakes,I'm not so good with spelling&wordpad doesnt have spell-checker! stupid wordpad :( newayz I hope that yall liked this fic&plz leave reviews I'd really like that. u can tellme mistakes if u want,I dont mind! thx 4 reading!**


	2. chapter2

**well here I am w/ the 2nd chapter,I hope its good as the 1st! I wanted 2 write it quick as possible 4 u guyz b-cuz I new u'd b waiting. well R&R plz. thx. oh&once Again thx to my wonderful betareader ;) hyde's lover, ur the best! AND 2 THAT ARCANE DUDE WHO LEFT SUCH A MEAN REVIEW,U SUX! I SAID U COULD PLZ TELL ME MISTAKES,NOT FLAME ME&CALL MY WRITING TERRIBLE! I'M ONLY 13YRS&I KNOW I'M NOT BEST,I'M WORKING ON BEING BETTER! TRY 2 B NICE! U REALLY HURT MY FEELINGS. But 2 the rest of u, thx so much for the nice reviews&the helP! I'll start tryin 2 b better :) &I just got new word program,so I can use spellcheck 4 the next chapter!**

Not so wonderful love  
written by TidusnYuna4eva 

chapter2

Another week had passed and still everyone stayed at the Calm Lands. Everyone was relucktant to go on because mt gagazet was so cold. Also it meant it would be near the end of their pilgrammage and noone wanted that,least of all Tidus and Yuna. Neither of them wanted Yuna to die when she beat Sin but still Tidus couldnt think of anything too save her. He and Rikku spent alot of time thinking of ways but he knew none of them would work and it made him sad and angry.

Also,Yuna kept getting sick and she was tired alot all the time and she kept getting fatter. Not much,she didnt think anyone noticed but her but still it bothered. She was almost sure she was pregnant and she was very scared.She didnt know how she would tell Tidus or the others but hse knew she had to or they would all be mad at her when she couldnt hide it anymore and they found out. So she decided that she would tell Tidus one night after they had made love. They made love every night now,never using protection or anything. Yuna thought what was the point? Its not like I can get pregnant when I am already. So Tidus and her slept together nightly,him always sneaking away back out of her room to his own room so noone else woud find out about them. She knew that Lulu and Wakka would be very very mad if they found out about her and Tidus,they thought of her as their little sister and didnt like noone hurting her.

* * *

Later on that night,she and Tidus were lying in her bed cuddling up together. Yuna had her head snuggled up to his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair softly which she liked the feeling of alot. They had just finished making love and were tired. Yuna wanted to just go to sleep but she new that she had to tell him otherwise she would keep puttingit off til it was to late to say anything without him nknowing.

"Tidus" she said quietly,alredy feeling nervous about it.

"Hmm what is it love" he asked her still stroking her hair.

She sighed happily and pressed herself closely against him. "Tidus I have something inportant to tell you."

"What?" She swallowed nervously and took a big breath before she blurted it out. "Tidus I'm pregnant."

He left her hair imediatly and sat up. "WHAT" he shrieked.

"Shh!" she begged. "Do you want the others to hear you,that would be bad!"

"I'm sorry" he said,quieting right away. "But Yuna your joking right?"

She shook her head tears welling in her eyes. "I've got morning sickeness and I'm tired always Tidus,I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. Were gonna have a baby and your the father."

He stared at her for a long time. He didnt know what to say. Yuna couldnt be pregnant;he didnt want her to be. "Your to young" he said at last. Yuna started sobbing loudly.

"Well its notlike I asked for it Tidus!" she cried. "And you were there to so you cant blame it all on me.Oh what are we going to do I'm so scared to tell everyone,they'll be so mad! And what about my pilgrammage,theres no way I would finish it and kill my baby to!" She cried harder.

"There there" Tidus said,awkwardly patting her shoulder. He didnt no what to do. He wanted Yuna to feel better but he _didnt_ want to be a father. He was to young to be a father and Yuna was right their was a pilgrammage to think about. If she didnt beat Sin then who would? Perhaps he could find a way to save her but he didnt want to take chances not with their kid on the way. Maybe they could put it off until the baby was born.then Yuna could go and beat Sin. He said this out loud to her.

"Tidus babies take 9 months to be born. Thats 9 months in which Sin could do lots more damage to Spira! Do you want that because I sure dont."

"But Yuna what other choice do you have? Besides what about Isaaru or Dona,maybe they can kill Sin and then you wont have to worry about it" he exclaimed hopefully.

But Yuna only shook her head. "It wont work that way TIdus. Isaaru dropped out of the race and Dona seemed to have disapeared. And I dont think any more summoners are making the pilgrammage their to Zanarkand."

"Maybe we should tell the others and ask their advise" Tidus sighed. "Theyll be mad but maybe theyll know what to do cuz I sure dont."

"No!" Yuna practicaly shouted. "We cant tell them Wakka and Lulu would kill me,I'm like their little sister!" Than she thought of something else. "Theyd kill you to since you did this!"

"Be real Yuna,they wouldnt kill me! Theyd just get real mad and maybe not speak to me for awhile" Tidus pointed out.

"Well...I dont know" she hesetated. obviously she was still afraid. "Cant we wait a few days before we tell anyone?"

"Why put it off" he asked her. "its better to get over with it."

"Please TIdus?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him. He sighed and looked at her."Are you sure?" She nodded. "Allright than."

"Thank you" she said smiling softly.

* * *

Just as he said,Tidus didnt say anything to the group. But that didnt mean he didnt worry about,in fact it was all he was thinking about all the time no matter what he was doing. He was going to bea father. Yuna was having his child. He still wasn't _really_ sure how he felt about it. He was happy but he was also sad and upset. He had a long life ahead this wasnt how hed thought he'd spend it. But he knew he loved Yuna and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her so he couldnt help feel happy about that. And he wanted to be a father ever since he was little and his father had treated him badly. The day Jecht had disapeared he'd said to himslf he would be better than Jecht at being a father and he wanted to live up to that only not quiet this soon.

Well it looked like he didnt have a choice. Now he had to be a father weather he liked it ornot.

"Tidus what are you thinking about" Auron asked him.

"Oh nothing Auron. Its nothing inportant" he replied.

"Well then kill this next fiend instead of standing around looking stupid okay."

"Sure"Tidus said not really paying attention. He went over and killed the fiend but he got scratched by it since he wasnt paying attention,his mind was on YUna and theyre baby.

"Tidus is their something on youre mind?"asked Wakka.

"Huh? NO of course not!" Tidus said nervous hoping noone could would see he was lying. Yuna glanced at him. Wakka saw and asked what are you hiding?

Yuna shook her head."Nothing."

"Well...if you say so" Wakka said clearly not beleiving her.

Nothing more was said about it for awhile.

**A/N:yay another chapter dun! I hope u guyz liked it b-cuz next time I have the others find about Yunas SECRIT! heehee. however my mom is so mean she GROUNDED me from the conputer jus b-cuz I skipped church,it wasnt my fault! I was sicks he didnt get it. BUt I just get on the conputer when shes not home dont worry! SO I'll post chapter3 soon okay! plz leavereviews I liek 2 read them!&mistakes are OK 2 if u want 2 tell me,but NOT flames. thx I LUV U GUYZ!**


	3. chapter3

**thx 2 all ppl who reviewed the last chapter! I finally got the 3rd chapter out,srry it tookso long,I had 2 sneak on the conputer so my parents wouldnt find out. newayz, hope u guys enjoy! &I finally got 2 use spellcheck,so maybe this chapter is a bit better? sorry b4 w/ all the mistakes.**

Not So wonderful Love  
written by TidusnYuna4eva 

chapter3

He hadn't expected the others to find out. At least not this soon But they had and now Wakka and Lulu wanted to kill him just like Yuna had thought. They hadn't yet though in fact he thought they'd took it calm not shouting and everything which was good. But they definitely weren't happy.

/"Yuna are you sure your ready to go on? I thought I hear you get sick this morning" Lulu said in concern.

"This morning why I heard Yuna be sick yesterday morning!" Wakka exclaimed.

"No it was 3 days ago" Rikku put in.

Auron and Kimari didn't say anything. Everyone turned to look at her. She looked nervous and she looked at the ground, she wouldn't look at anyone but to glance at Tidus once quickly. The others saw this and themselves traded glances. They knew their was something Yuna wasn't telling them.

"Yuna what are you and Tidus not saying to us" Lulu asked her eyes growing small while she glared at the Summoner.

The secretly halve Al Bhed 17 year old girl bit down her lip and didn't look up, her cheeks blushing. "Um.. me and Tidus have been meaning to tell you something Lulu. You see, the truth is...I'm pregnant. Sorry."

Everyone blinked. "What?" Lulu asked, just as Rikku let out a happy squeal. "Yuna that's great I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

Auron and Kimari only stared and continued to didn't say anything, but Wakka looked very angry. Suddenly he shouted a loud yell and lunged toward Tidus shouting "I'm gonna kill ya!" Tidus took off running but he was safe anyway because Lulu grabbed his arm and held him back. "Lemme go Lu I'll kill that lil punk for daring to touch Yuna he had no right!"

But Lulu shook her head."No wakka,Yunas a big girl now. She's 17yrs old she doesn't need us lookin after her all the time, she can make her own decisions. You cannot kill Tidus tho I admit I would like to two."

Wakka sighed as Tidus stopped running, figuring he was safe but still Wakka glared at him so Tidus edged away from him nervously instictlevely going to Auron for protection./

Tidus sighed and looked over at his girlfriend. "It could of went better I suppose..." She sighed to. "Yes, it could of. But it wasn't so bad at least were still alive right? I really thought Wakka was gonna kill you." Tidus laughed.

"I did to,thats why I ran for my life!"

Yuna laughed also. then she grew quite and Tidus did as well.

"Yuna you do want this baby...right? I mean your not upset about it?"

"Well maybe a little I was at first. But now I'm just glad. I'm glad to have a baby and I'm glad your the father I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." "That's good" There was more silence. Tidus had something else he wanted to talk about but he didn't yet no how he wanted to bring it up because it was a touchy subject and he had no what Yuna would say...

They sat side bye side for a while, not speaking shoulders touching as Yuna leaned against Tidus for comfort. But at last Tidus couldn't stand it anymore. "What about Sin" he blurted out,

"What about it" Yuna asked. "Well your carrying our child. Are you still gonna fight Sin?"

Yuna didn't respond she looked sad. "Yuna?" Tidus asked. "I don't want you to die, and I don't know that I can save you...and I want our child."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Tidus. "What can I say Tidus? I don't know what to do more than you do. I want our child to but I also want to fight Sin. I want him to be gone for good so can Spira can leave in peace. Its been my dream since I was a little girl."

Tidus bit down on his lip and reached out his hand stroking her soft hair gently. "Well then we'll just have to figure something out won't we." She nodded, comforted by his presents.

"I love you Tidus."

"I love you to Yuna." He smiled "Don't worry we'll figure it out. Like I always said I wont let you die." He kissed her forehead "That's a promise."

**A/N:I no this is soooo short&I'm so srry bout that,but I dont got time 2 write v much right now,since I'm grounded&all! I hope this chapter was okay tho,I'll ttry 2 get the next chapter out soon as I can! Review plz,help welcome but plz no flames cos I dont like them! Thx :)  
**


End file.
